Storm Stone
by suicunetobigaara
Summary: There is an old myth about the five sealing stones from which the five natures of chakra were born. A sinister group called the Akutenshi seek to obtain these stones for their own power. Follow Akuma, Amai and Daichi, a group of Genin from the Hidden Cloud Village as they fight against the Akutenshi and save the ninja world. Rated M for mature content.
1. Introducing Daichi Nakahara

**An original story set in an alternate ninja universe, based on Naruto themes, written by three authors, Suicunetobigaara, Zoicite23 and BeyondBirthdayYaoiFan. Here is the first chapter written by myself, Suicunetobigaara. Enjoy the story!**

**~~~Daichi's POV~~~**

A noisy chatter filled my ears but I didn't mind. It was nice to hear the kids at the Hidden Cloud Orphanage sound happy. I continued to stack the clean plates as I listened to their discussions, mostly about how they were going to be a great ninja or how they saw the Raikage in the streets. Such talk gave them hope.

"Daichi, your shift has ended. You could have gone home an hour ago," a gentle voice caught my attention and I turned to a young girl, around the age of eighteen with long brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Mama was two years my senior, but despite her young age, she was efficient and organised, easily becoming head of all the volunteers. Mama had once been an orphan, so even though she was a Chunin, she still worked hard at a job that never paid. She worked the longest hours out of all the volunteers, sometimes longer than the nurses who were actually paid to look after the kids. She made sure every child got love and attention and I admired her for that.

She was the head volunteer at the orphanage, but I didn't know her name, she just liked to be called Mama. I liked to help out there, whenever I could and usually worked overtime.

"But then who would have stacked the plates?" I chuckled, quickly finishing my task.

Mama rolled her eyes, "I am here you know. Besides, aren't you a ninja? Shouldn't you be out doing missions like normal kids your age?"

"Yes, but I am a Genin, so the missions I receive aren't that difficult. I haven't been placed in a team yet," I responded with a smile playing on my lips.

In the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Genin weren't placed into a cell until they were sixteen years old and could only do E ranked missions, or if they were lucky a D rank one. This was to prevent the deaths of preteens and to give our population a chance to thrive.

Now ninja in my year were being assessed by possible mentors to see which team they would be placed into. The assessments were taking place this week, but I had not seen a sign of any senior ninja paying me any particular notice. I haven't been so worried since my academy exam.

"Well a young girl is here to see you," Mama replied as she looked admiringly around the kitchen, I had spent all day cleaning it.

"What does she look like?" I asked. I thought maybe a Jonin would be ready to assess my skills.

"Pretty, young, creamy white skin and off-white hair. It's the girl from the other week you numbskull," Mama told me while hitting me with a piece of rolled up paper she found.

I flinched and raised my arm to protect myself, playfully chuckling at Mama's futile attempts to hurt me. I knew the girl she had described and I was happy to hear she was visiting me.

"It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know," Mama scolded.

I nodded and thanked her before leaving the kitchen. A bunch of children greeted me, but in the middle of the room, stood my girlfriend, Hikaru Tabame. Hikaru was a Genin like me, but she had a slim build, making her look too fragile to be a ninja. However looks could be deceiving, because Hikaru was one of the smartest people I had met, not to mention the most beautiful. She was from the Tabame clan, which was also known as the Clan of the Birds. Hikaru was not a person who should be taken lightly.

"Hey, Daichi!" Hikaru greeted me whilst running into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her thin body and breathed in her feathery scent.

"No Hikaru, forget about Daichi, we can be happy together!" Ryouta, one of my favourite orphans cried out dramatically as he fell to the floor on his knees with arms outstretched. Hikaru giggled, not knowing what to do.

Like most members of the Tabame clan, Hikaru looked after the birds in the aviary. Most people in her family were ninja, but they were from the lower branch while the higher, more esteemed branch were filled with average people. Her clan trained various types of birds for messenger work and were proud of the role their birds had. Hikaru personally reminded me of a dove.

"Hey," I replied with the biggest smile on my face. I felt her hands run through my coal black hair and I could see my blue eyes reflected in her pale blue ones. I thought to myself how lucky I was to have her, my dove.

"Guess what, a Jonin assessed me! The Jonin was really rude and angry so I was really nervous. I didn't think I did too well but that means people are interested in training me! Isn't that great?" Hikaru rushed, her eyes sparkled with delight.

"That's great and I am sure you didn't do as bad as you think you did," I told her cheerfully.

Although I was extremely happy for her, I was a bit disappointed. No ninja had come to assess me yet. I knew Hikaru would spike some interest because she came from a large and important clan, while the only family I knew was my mother. Hikaru could learn secret jutsu from established ninja, yet all I had was my backyard, when I was allowed to practice.

My mother didn't like me practicing as it took time away from my chores. She didn't want me to be a ninja at all, at first, but when I started to bring home money, she didn't mind as much. My mother needed money to help her with a shop she owned, which was set at the front of our house.

"Thank you!" Hikaru said excitedly, before her face turned more serious, "I have a mission for you from the Raikage."

"Cool a mission!" A boy called Ryouta said as he approached me. The other children joined him in surrounding me, each wanting their own look at the mission. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Daichi Nakahara,_

_Mission level: D rank_

_Brief: Obtain the Rainbow Jurah Flower. This is a rare flower that changes flavours as the colour changes, and is wanted for an ingredient for a meal for the feudal lord's family. The flower is obtained at the Greenhaven sanctuary which is half a day's travel away. The flower only changes colour when it has fully bloomed and goes through a cycle of colours once, before setting at a sunset yellow colour. The flower is to be picked when it is green, to ensure a bitter flavour._

_Reward: 50, 000 ryou._

At the bottom was the Raikage's signature. I felt daunted when I saw the reward money, as it was the highest amount a ninja could earn while doing a D rank mission. I never chose missions that held such a high reward because I didn't do missions for the reward, but if the Raikage chose me then I would have to complete this mission. I ran my hand through my short slightly spiky black hair.

"Can I come?" Ryouta asked as he jumped around me and quickly he was joined by most of the other children.

Ryouta was one of the more mischievous and excitable of the children and he looked at me with wide green eyes that were silently begging for me to let him join me. Although he was doing well at the academy, he was no way ready for the full responsibilities of being a ninja.

"I am sorry everyone, but you aren't trained," I apologized while ruffling Ryouta's fuchsia hair, "when you graduate from the academy then I promise I'll do a mission with you guys."

"I am almost a Genin!" a young girl with ginger hair called Miu protested. Normally she was a respectful child.

A chorus of "awww" filled the orphanage but it wouldn't deter me, even when some of them folded their arms or turned away from me. I quickly gave Hikaru a light kiss on her soft cheek and set off after heading home and retrieving my equipment.

I put on a one shoulder, white flak jacket, which was unique to the Kumogakure ninja, over my black sleeveless shirt. I put on my elbow guards and shin guards which were a matching black colour. I kept the black sandals I had on currently and wore my forehead protector on my forehead.

My mother did not like me going out long, but currently she was home, so I was able to slip out of my house undetected. I planned to make a quicker than the estimated half a day travel, to avoid conflict.

I traveled through the mountainside, using my chakra to increase my stride and grip to the sides of the mountains. I had seen the Greenhaven sanctuary only once before and had used a map in my mother's shop to confirm its location.

I spotted the valley in which the sanctuary was located and headed down towards it. I gathered up speed as I leapt down the side of the mountain, gripping with the chakra concentrated in my feet so well that loose stones didn't bother me. As the slope decreased, I slowed down until finally arriving gently

I reached the open iron gates at the entrance of the sanctuary. An old man, leaning against a walking stick stood in front of them. As I showed him the piece of paper with my mission written on it, I glanced at the signs that hung around the fence. Words such as 'trespassers beware' and 'warning' sent chills down my spine.

"This seems to be in order young man," the hunched over old man muttered while handing me back my mission slip. He also handed me a map that showed me to where the flowers grew and an odd purple flower with a bright yellow middle with a pin through its stem.

"Excuse me sir, why did you give me this purple flower?" I asked him, while tilting my head in confusion.

"You'll be needing that to get past them snappers," the old man grunted. "The fence around this here place isn't to protect the plants inside, it's to protect them god damn people on the outside."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say, but I placed the flower on the sleeve of my shirt, "thank you."

"You're a polite young boy, I hope you don't die," the old man mumbled. As I turned to walk into the sanctuary, the old man called out, "You be wise to not sniff nothing!"

As soon as I entered Greenhaven Sanctuary it was dark and had an earthy smell. Large trees that appeared as thick as the mountains themselves reached out and blocked the light with their outstretched fingers, making the place look damp and gloomy. Still I put one foot in front of the other and walked on. It was morning when I left the Hidden Cloud and noon when I arrived here, I needed to be quick if I was to make it home before dark and even then I would be in trouble.

The further inside the sanctuary I got the darker it seemed to be. I did see patches of sunlight where the sun had pushed through the ever present darkness. In some parts, I could not even see my own feet.

After a long time, I found a clearing where the thick trees gave way. The grass here was springy and fresh and an array of flowers bloomed here. I identified a few poisonous ones, knowledge I had obtained from the academy. The only other time I had been here was on an excursion with the academy and one girl got a rash and we had to go home.

I saw large spores erupt from a tiny speckled brown flower. They floated around and I ducked around them. One threatened to touch me, but I blew it away with my breath. Although the spores looked as soft and fluffy as clouds, I didn't have enough knowledge about plants to know whether they were safe. Academy training only covered the basics.

I made my way through the field and found a path that I needed to take, in order to get to the Jurah flower. I saw a line of vibrant green stems and a couple of brown wilted stems and looked up. I could recognize the giant Venus fly traps that guarded the path.

_Maybe those are the 'snappers' the old man was referring to?_ I thought as I stepped forward gingerly.

The carnivorous plants didn't budge and I strode more confidently down the path. At the end was a small plant that resembled a bunch of weeds and one long leafy stem with a flower that opened slightly was at the top.

I looked down at the map and then at the ordinary looking plant. This must be the Jurah flower and not being one to judge based on looks, I sat down and watched the plant. Every so slowly it opened up and abruptly changed from a light blue flower into a sky blue flower.

_This is it!_ I thought, happy that I did not have to wait long. I watched the flower intently as it changed from a sky blue colour to a dark blue colour and from that into a midnight blue colour. I was amazed at how such an ordinary looking flower could be so unique and beautiful.

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly an ear splitting scream erupted through the sanctuary. I stood up and looked around, noticing that the scream came from nearby and was in the direction of the path I just used.

"Help me!" screamed a voice that to my horror I could recognize. It was Ryouta.

Forgetting the flower I raced down the path and towards the Venus fly traps. When the boy came into view I saw him running for his life away from the carnivorous plant that was the furthest away from me, the one that guarded the entrance of the path.

Without a thought I drew out my kunai and raced to the boy's aid. Sweat dripped down Ryouta's dark skin as he tried to out-run the plant beast. Before I could reach him the flytrap scooped up the boy in its jaws.

"No!" I growled as I raced to the stem of the plant. I hacked away at the stem with my kunai, ignoring the sticky, watery juices that flowed from its wound. I knew I had to get Ryouta out of the plant before it dissolved him.

I dug the kunai in deep and used it like a knife in an effort to kill the plant. Finally my kunai broke through to the other side of the stem, but not before I noticed something in my peripheral vision.

I used my chakra to perform a basic quick sprint that sent me meters away from the head of the Venus flytrap which had come to stop me from cutting through its stem. I pulled out three shuriken from a pack on the side of my pants and threw them at the plant beast.

Although the shuriken were embedded into the soft flesh of the plant, the Venus flytrap still charged at me, ready to head butt me. I waited until the last moment before jumping onto the 'head' of the vegetation.

"Ball of light!" I cried out to no one in particular and I summoned a small ball of fire in the palm of my right hand. I shoved the tiny flame ball into the plant and earned a sizzling noise. The Venus flytrap paused and shrieked, if it were possible.

As quick as I could, I jumped down into the mouth of the plant and pulled a dazed Ryouta out of its mouth. I wrapped my arm around his abdomen and leapt away from the enraged plant. I gave the purple flower to Ryouta.

"Keep a hold of this," I ordered him before running back to the half-cut stem.

Not leaving myself open with another attack I used my ball of light jutsu and slammed it into the stem. I quickly pulled my hand away and slashed through the stem. I was rewarded, then my kunai cut through the stem.

Another shriek tore through the air and I turned around to see another giant Venus flytrap race to me, with jaws wide open. I dodged to the side and used my Quick Stride technique to fly across the few metres that separated me and Ryouta. I crouched behind the young orphan and the Venus flytrap suddenly came to a halt.

I could smell a rancid stench as the Venus flytrap held its jaws open. It pulled away and closed its head, resuming its position. Ryouta held the purple flower out like a shield and we slowly shifted past the Venus flytraps and to the Jurah flower. I looked at the flower and saw it was a disappointing yellow.

"What's wrong?" Ryouta questioned, staring at the flower.

"It's the wrong colour. I failed my mission," I told him solemnly.

"I am so sorry!" Ryouta wailed, "The ninja covered in black said I could help you!"

"What ninja?" I asked curiously.

Ryouta took a moment to calm down and started to explain.

"Well I was bummed that I couldn't go on a mission with you when this ninja covered in a black body suit and a black mask showed up. He said that I could help you and he helped me get here. Well I rode on his back, like a piggy back, anything to come and help on a real mission. So then I came into this place. I almost touched a spore thingy but the black ninja blew it away and helped me through this place. Then he said he couldn't help when he was near the man eating plants and I thought he was just scared. Maybe he knew these plants were here but he left and I went on."

"Hmm, well it explains how you got here," I replied.

_Who is this ninja covered in black and why would he want to harm an academy student? _I thought to myself.

"Can we go home?" Ryouta asked desperately.

"Sure," I answered with a frown on my face.

I helped Ryouta out of the Greenhaven Sanctuary and through the mountains surrounding the Hidden Cloud. We traveled at the pace of a snail and I watched the sun sink behind the mountains. After many hours I returned Ryouta to the orphanage where Mama gave him a harsh scolding.

"Oh before you leave, some weird guy dropped off a present for you," Mama said as she shoved a package into my hands.

I opened the package to see a green flower that had a bitter scent wafting from it. It was the Jurah flower.

_What is going on? I saw only one flower at the Greenhaven..._

Dumbfounded I delivered the flower to the Raikage. Once the mission was complete I headed home, dreading what my mother would say, or do.

I opened the back door and slipped into the house. I turned on the light in the living room and saw my mother sitting on the couch.

"It's dark and you weren't here," she said accusingly.

"I am sorry mum, but I was out doing a mission," I apologized.

My mother glared at me with dark eyes, and began to rant.

"I knew these missions were bad. You are using them to get away from me. The mother who raised you and housed you and clothed you! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" My mother yelled at me.

She charged at me with her hand raised and struck me on the face. I crouched and drew my arms around my head to protect it, but my mother had started to use her feet to kick me.

"How dare you! You insolent, piece of shit! All you do is leech off of me," My mother screamed at me.

"I did it for the reward money! It has a 50, 000 ryou reward," I shouted, thinking of a way to stop her without violence.

My mother hesitated, "What did you say?" she asked.

"All for you," I told her while handing her the bag of money, "because of everything you do for me."

My mother took the bag and stroked my hair. Her whole demeanor changed.

"What a good boy I have," she cooed, "but I want you to stop taking such long missions."

"I'll try," I comforted her, "but when I get put in a team I might get longer missions. But I will get a bigger reward."

"NO!" she roared at me, "I don't want you to leave, not like him! Go to your room, you are disrupting my peace."

In a heartbeat I made my way to the stairs, but stopped halfway up them when my mother called me.

"Daichi, don't forget I love you," She said gently, as she played with her long black hair.

"I love you too Mum," I replied, touching my face where she had struck me, it had already started to bruise.

***?'s POV***

A ninja covered in a black cloak and wearing a black mask stood in his apartment alone. He had already gone to see the Raikage to give his report.

_Daichi Nakahara, he will do nicely for my Genin team. Most wouldn't give him a second glance because he doesn't seem unique enough, but I see much potential,_ the ninja thought to himself.

_One down two more to go_.

**Who is the mysterious ninja dressed in black? Who else will this figure want for his team? Why would they dare put a child in danger? Find out soon!**

**Author's note:**

**This story as an alternate Naruto universe, except with original characters, powers and set in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Some of the key elements are the same, but there are enough differences to make it unique. We have made our own jutsu aside from the basics seen in the show and the clans are completely different. For instance;**

**Normally Naruto's elements go like this:**

**firewindlightningearthwaterfire**

**These didn't seem logical in the writer's opinions, so here's a revised idea with explanations:**

**firewind (oxygen in air makes fire stronger)**

**windearth (wind techniques involve cutting and blasting, can break rock easy)**

**earthlightning (contrary to Naruto, earth doesn't conduct electricity, should be completely immune)**

**lightningwater (water does conduct it, and shouldn't be able to change shape when electrocuted)**

**waterfire (water puts out fire)**

**More of these differences will be evident as the story goes along. Now you have seen some changes I hope you enjoy the story! (Hopefully we won't get criticized for not following the manga/anime.)**

**Question of the day: Who actually read the Author's Note? Please Review!**


	2. Enter Amai Makijiku

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter written by the amazing Zoicite23. I held onto this chapter for a bit because of the lack of reviews. So without further delay here is the next main character in our story!**

**~~~Amai's POV~~~**

Sunlight bathed my skin in warmth through the cracks in leaves of the tree. My eyes were closed peacefully as I breathed in chilled air, birds singing on nearby branches. The Hidden Cloud Village was at a high altitude, leaving a unique taste in the wind that I had long since become familiar with.

Thin wispy clouds drifted past just overhead and below the pathways that followed many sharp mountains towards the village headquarters. The large building which housed the Raikage always appeared to me like a giant turnip.

My home wasn't all mountains and clouds. Some plateaus branching off the mountains had grass and trees, I always thought the change of scenery was comforting and peaceful. Especially when the low-hanging clouds were absent; I could relax in the grass with the warmth of the sun.

I wasn't lying on the grass however. I was in a tree, making no noise and hoping I wouldn't get noticed. Whenever Mum decides to have her monthly, clean-out-the-entire-house events I always get pulled into them.

I swear she must have a phobia of dust and all things messy. Wisely Dad had decided not to be home either, and was probably on an important _mission_ somewhere. When I returned home I had noticed all the dust and junk being taken out.

With the speed and artfulness only a ninja could possess I fled back into the village and away before I could be spotted. All that was left was to stay out of the house all day and I wouldn't be forced into doing mundane chores.

My older sister never had to help with housework in the brief moments she was home.

It was completely unfair, even if she could be called away for a mission at the drop of a hat. Suppai was a member of Storm Operations and worked under a man named Arashi. He was often seen in the Headquarters as he and his organisation were subordinate to the Raikage.

My sister had once told me rumours she'd heard that Arashi had been the Raikage's former lover many years ago. It was weird when I first saw her in black robes with black face paint, instead of the typical clothing of our clan. The operatives who had received their stricter training outside of the regular program always seemed shady to me.

Suppai always assured me they worked for the good of the village and were very devoted. This only made me further suspicious about them and my sister, but I didn't worry myself with it. Suppai and I had grown apart years ago.

We were like oil and water, sweet and sour. She was the troublesome child in her youth, but now she was the one Mum and Dad were proud of. A high level shinobi who took on daring secret missions for the sake of the village.

Both of my parents were merely Chunin. Mum still did all the cleaning, complaining that Dad could never do it properly without her direction. At the age of sixteen I was still a Genin, and awaiting to be paired with my new team.

Since the Makijiku clan was well-known in the village I had some Jonin interview me, but really my skills were nothing special. I never attracted much attention in the academy, I did okay and my knowledge of the basics was standard.

I faded into the background, and never really cared about what other people thought of me. I was always obedient to the Senseis and polite to my fellow students. Not a genius but not incompetent either.

"Amai! You incompetent girl!" I jolted when a walking cane jabbed my side harshly. With a scream I fell out of the tree, my legs becoming hooked around a branch before I tumbled to the ground.

Groaning I looked up at my attacker.

"Grandma Kouga?" I winced from her scowl.

"What kind of kunoichi spends her day sleeping when there is training to be done!"

She stabbed the ground with her stick in anger. My father's mother constantly disapproved of her younger son, my Dad. It was no secret she preferred her older son, my Uncle Reikou who was head of our clan and often trained me.

He had been teaching me the secret techniques of our clan. However the newest technique, Sealing Scroll was proving to be a challenge and I was quite unmotivated to practice it. Grandma was one of the village elders, being alive when the Hidden Cloud was founded.

Everyone held Reikou in high esteem for being the leader of such a large clan, but I knew he was pressed tightly under Kouga's thumb. She was also very respected and dressed herself as such.

Adorned in pale green robes tied together by a black sash, she wore a greyish-green coat with the symbol of our clan on her back: a white circle with a horizontal rectangle inside. The honey-brown hair of our clan had long since turned silver with age on her head, it was tied in a tight bun with two ornate chopsticks speared through it.

Spangly earrings matched the ornate walking cane she leaned on with both hands. Slowly I got onto my feet and stood. Her beady eyes judged me fiercely.

"If you have time to spare, come with me. We'll go to the temple."

I sighed before following as she turned without an answer. We walked in silence, Grandma Kouga had never been one for small talk. Training with Uncle would probably be less tedious than cleaning the house, I tried to comfort myself with that fact.

Makijiku was a large clan, as such we had a temple on the outskirts of the village. It was a beautiful building, green tiles on eastern themed roofs and white stone walls. The clan symbol was clearly visible outside, painted with gold.

Although our clan was well-known we weren't powerful. We didn't have any bloodline abilities or Hijutsu. Like Doujutsu found in the Fire Country, Hijutsu or skin techniques were located in the Land of Lightning.

The Inazuma clan was rumoured to be one of the most powerful clans in our village. They weren't as large as ours but had a powerful bloodline ability and lightning chakra natures, the current Raikage was from the Inazuma clan.

The Makijiku clan was much weaker, we carried secret techniques involving scrolls. This gave us the nickname of being called the scrollmaster clan, as we were proficient with summoning scrolls, sealing scrolls and even scrolls that attacked.

While we weren't as lethal in battle, we were the ones who were called upon by the village for our great knowledge on techniques involving scrolls. After retiring from her position as clan leader, Kouga spent her time organizing the shelves upon shelves of scrolls that were held in our clan temple, each holding valuable secrets of Ninjutsu.

As a young member of the clan I had the trademark light brown hair with chocolate eyes. Unlike my sister Suppai, my body was slim and below average in height. Another reason why I might not stand out to any of the Jonin.

Grandma Kouga didn't stay quiet for the whole trip. As we finally reached the temple and started climbing the stairs she began doing what she does best: criticizing.

"I don't like what you've done with our clan's traditional robes."

"Yes, Grandma." I sighed. _No wonder Dad is terrified of her_. Mum and this woman shared a mutual loathing too.

"Don't speak in such a way! Your clothes are inappropriate."

I didn't bring up that my clothes weren't nearly as bad as some of the girls back in the academy. No point in telling my conformist grandmother that not wearing loose and bulky robes nowadays didn't make you a hooker.

My top was a pale green shirt that opened in the middle with long sleeves. It was held together by a black sash but revealed some of the fish-net undershirt beneath the nape of my neck. Gauze was wrapped from the elbow to the wrist of my right arm, my shuriken throwing arm.

Under my pale green miniskirt I wore fish-net stockings and below that was the standard ninja sandals. In the black sash around my waist I kept my shuriken and kunai pouches as well as multiple scrolls. I rather liked how I modernized the traditional clothing of our clan. The symbol was sewn onto the back in white.

"You're going to have to do something about those atrocious clothes." She continued as we entered the temple, walking past the vast number of shelves. An endless supply of scrolls filled this wide room.

As we walked several other clan members nodded at Kouga and she returned them with a facade of importance. I reached up and scratched the back of my head awkwardly, ruffling the shoulder length straight hair. At the end of the room I was sure my Uncle was seated at the desk.

I couldn't see him because a ninja from outside the clan was talking to him. Instead of wearing the pale green robes of our clan he wore a typical sleeveless black shirt under a single-strap white flak jacket. He was tall and dark-skinned, but I didn't recognize him.

_Maybe a Jonin?_ I pondered.

"Reikou." Kouga stepped up to the desk and interrupted them.

"Ah, hello Mother." My Uncle was seated with his hands on the desk.

He was composed but still oddly servile whenever she was around. The tall man faced her and gave a slight nod.

"Lady Kouga." He greeted in a deep voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. What business do you have here?"

"I was just relaying a message from the Raikage."

Reikou's lined face was relaxed.

"Suppai returned from her dangerous mission without any problems." He explained.

"Dangerous mission?" I questioned, and the three adults turned to me.

"I didn't see you there, Amai." Reikou noted in an unconcerned manner. "Didn't you know your sister had returned to the village?"

"I didn't know she left..." I muttered, averting my eyes. I didn't feel disappointed, but I felt something almost close.

"Yes, well anyway." Reikou continued from where he sat. "It was an A-ranked mission of high enough importance that Storm Operatives were used."

"Soon Amai will be fitted into a three-man squad and assigned a Jonin instructor." Kouga abruptly changed the subject. "No one has taken a particular interest in her skills. While she isn't doing missions I believe you should train her. How has her progress been on the Sealing Scroll Jutsu?"

Narrowing his eyes at the table Reikou knotted his hands. Both of his sons had grown up and left home. I didn't know much about my cousins, one was a Jonin and the other a Storm Operative. Just another reason Kouga was more proud of Reikou than my Dad.

Since I was still young it was under Kouga's instruction that the head of the clan teach me Ninjutsu.

"Amai requires further training with that jutsu." He responded.

"I mastered the Snake Scroll Jutsu!" I pointed out defensively.

"That is a basic level technique!" Kouga scolded me. She turned to her son. "I wish you to commence training her at once."

Reikou tactfully hid his exasperation. The tall man was looking just about as awkward as I was.

"Jurio here was going to escort me to the Raikage so I can meet with my niece."

Kouga's eyes narrowed like it did when she was faced with disobedience.

"Amai is the issue now!" She tapped her cane on the ground loudly as she said this.

"The Raikage sent Jurio so I could see her especially. Surely you too would be interested in the secret mission?" He tried.

Kouga deliberated quietly.

"Very well." She turned to me. "We will see your sister. Nevertheless you will participate in further training, no wasting your days lying in the grass or with that stamp collecting nonsense."

I gritted my teeth and nodded. Reikou stood and walked around the desk as Kouga set off. Jurio followed them both and I trailed behind.

"Your family seems very strict." Jurio mumbled to me as we exited the temple.

"My parents are great, although Mum becomes a compulsive maniac when she decides it's time to clean the house." I whispered back and he looked at me curiously. "With extended family like ours though you can see why we don't have many get-togethers."

The four of us made our way to the centre of the village. We stepped around the sharp mountains that the walkways surrounded, my hand ran along the metal railing. I could see the turnip building now, with the yellow circle and lightning kanji inside it.

_Off to see the Raikage_.

On the way I noticed someone familiar on the other side of the footpath. Shien, a girl my age was walking beside her parents with a passive expression. She was my friend, even if we had been a lot closer when we studied at the Academy.

I recognised her long black hair adorned with a simple hairclip that framed uniquely purple eyes.

"Shien!" I waved and she turned to me before smiling.

Kouga looked back to shoot me a disapproving glance.

"Hey, Amai. Fancy seeing you here, going to see the Raikage?"

"Yeah. My sister just returned from her mission and we're going to see her."

Shien's parents looked at both of us with neutral expressions. I wished I could spend more time chatting and catching up with her.

"Well I should get going."

"Oh." I replied, sounding despondent. "Well it was nice seeing you."

She was already walking.

"Nice seeing you too."

"Amai!" Kouga snapped. "Keep up, don't get distracted."

Looking back I saw Shien's black hair flicking as she caught up to her parents who also hadn't stopped for our brief talk.

It seems I had grown apart from my closest friend as I got older too. Sighing I turned and hurried back to the three. Up ahead was the main entrance, several ninja in the black shirts and white flak jackets walked in and out.

_The Raikage must be very busy to deal with handing out missions and taking reports for every ninja in the village_, I thought to myself. As we walked inside and up the broad circular staircase to the next level I could hear Kidori's voice from above.

"...am sorry but the Raikage is in the middle of a very important debriefing. You'll have to come back at a more convenient time."

After climbing the stairs I could see the pretty woman with the dark skin and scar running down the right side of her face.

Kidori typically held her notebook, filled with all the important duties she would have to do as the Raikage's secretary today. She brushed her long white hair back over her shoulder while giving the man an apologetic look. I stared at the ninja she was talking to.

He wore a black cloak with a black mask to conceal his face. Behind his mask his hair was short and an interesting shade of reddish-orange. The tall man inclined his face to me and I gazed at him curiously.

Based on the complete blackness of his clothing I figured he was a Storm Operative. However they didn't wear masks. The mysterious figure turned away, gliding past Jurio and vanishing down the stairs.

I blinked, staring back at where he had vanished.

"Reikou!" Kidori spoke in realization. "And Lady Kouga. Thank you for escorting them here, Jurio."

The bald man nodded and walked off; I gave him a slight wave and he departed with a smile. Kidori looked at the two adults I was with.

"The debriefing has begun, I'll let you in."

Turning she opened the double doors and walked inside. "Lady Raikage, Reikou and Lady Kouga have arrived for the debriefing."

"Kouga? Did you say Kouga?" From the wide polished desk a tiny old lady with poor hearing leaned forward to peer through thick glasses. "Kouga!"

High-pitched cackling filled the room and Grandma scowled.

"Kouga, it is you! Why haven't you been stopping by for Monday games with the other village elders? Is it because of how badly I beat you the last time we played Mahjong?"

She laughed gleefully while Kouga scoffed and raised her head indignantly. Despite being only four feet tall, having the maturity of an infant and needing to sit on a stack of books just to reach her desk, Lady Ranko was the third Raikage.

She didn't look it, but was known as the strongest ninja in her prime. The Inazuma clan's trademark blonde hair had become silver, but she still possessed an incredible lightning nature, the legendary bloodline Hijutsu known as Hoshihifu, and other techniques as well.

I used to think she was insane, but the Senseis assured us that she cared deeply for the village. Plus it hasn't run down yet.

"I believe we have more important matters to discuss." Kouga responded curtly.

"Always so serious." Sitting back in her chair she crossed her tiny arms. "I didn't think you were such a sore loser."

"Mahjong would be enjoyable if you weren't so damn competitive!" Kouga shrieked suddenly.

"Competitive?" Ranko slammed her fist, shaking her square hairbun and the gold piece almost fell out. "Who was the one singing and spinning her cane around in the air after winning bingo last month?"

"You decided to bring Sake to the Monday games!"

"Ladies, please!" A serious man with a lined face stepped forward. He reminded me of Uncle Reikou only older and sinister looking. "We must continue with the debriefing."

He was wearing a black kimono with a white sash and standing beside Ranko's desk. The black paint didn't completely cover his face, only left a small symmetrical pattern along his features. This man was Arashi, leader of Storm Operations.

Under his clothes I could see bandages wrapped around his left arm and torso. _What kind of injury could he have that would make it necessary to wear those all the time?_

There were only two other people in the room I hadn't noticed yet. They were both operatives, one was my sister and the other was her childhood friend, Gin. The white-haired girl gave me a friendly smile, I had also known her since I was little.

Suppai gave no reaction that she knew I was even there.

"We've finished debriefing, I know everything I need to. The mission was a success after all." Ranko chided before adding snarkishly. "It seems in your old age it took you too long to get here, Kouga."

"I'm still older than_ you_, and with age comes wisdom." Kouga spoke with superiority.

"But sadly not when it comes to playing Mahjong." The tiny woman retorted before cackling again.

"I'll beat you next Monday!" Kouga shrieked. Ignoring them I slowly approached the desk, set on the table was a smooth yellow stone. Oval in shape, the jewel seemed to glimmer in a way no substance on this planet ever could.

It held me captivated, and although I wasn't a sensory type I could swear my chakra was being disturbed by it. Like an electric current surging through my body. Before I knew what I was doing I reached for it, but was caught by Arashi's sharp eyes.

Stopping, I lowered my arm back to my side feeling ashamed.

"What's the matter, young grasshopper?" I looked at the old lady in front of me and stammered.

"N-nothing, Lady Raikage."

"There's no reason to feel guilty for being curious." The tiny woman reached for the cloth beneath the stone and pulled it closer towards her so she could gaze down at it. "This here is a sealing stone."

"A sealing stone?" I asked, looking from her to the bizarre rock.

"Surely you would have been taught about the five sealing stones in your days at the academy?"

"Not anymore." Uncle Reikou answered for me. "They don't teach the story to the younger generation."

Arashi lowered his head with a scowl.

"There's no point in filling our children's heads with legends. They would be better off studying their Ninjutsu."

Ranko frowned at him but I could feel my curiosity was heightened.

"What legend... ma'am?"

She looked back at me with a smile.

"There are five in total. This stone is the opal, know as the Lightning Stone or Storm Stone. It is a symbol of our country. The five stones represent the five changes in Chakra nature, as such each one belongs to the five great nations."

I could tell she was enjoying my obvious interest.

"Why? What are they?"

"A symbol of shinobi, these stones have been passed down for eons and hold a great deal of value. What makes them so unique is their ability to produce chakra."

"Impossible." I muttered.

"You feel it yourself, don't you? The chakra produced isn't a great deal nor can it be controlled but they are still quite the phenomenon, wouldn't you say?"

"Only living beings can produce chakra." I recited the lesson straight from the academy. "It's possible for someone to channel their own chakra through weapons and other objects, but inanimate things can't produce their own chakra from nothing."

Ranko smiled at me wisely. It was impossible, but being in the presence of this strange rock made me unable to doubt that it truly was magnificent. I stared at it.

"There is a legend..." She continued. "Eons ago humans did not possess chakra. Once upon a time a meteor fell from another dimension and landed on our planet. A man reached for it and touched the stone, it then bestowed him with chakra and he became the first shinobi.

"Afterwards the meteorite split into five separate sealing stones. These were kept as heirlooms. With his new-found power, the ancestor of all ninja stabilized the world by crafting out the borders of the great nations."

I looked back into her eyes. "In other words, these stones weren't named after the five great nations. The great nations were created by those who first possessed the sealing stones."

"According to the legends." Arashi muttered, trying to ruin the story-telling.

"Yes, well..." Ranko looked over to my sister and Gin. "Good work in successfully transporting the stone back to the village. The sage who was guarding it felt that he has become too old for it to remain safely with the feudal lord."

"Yes, Raikage." Gin spoke sweetly and gave a respectful bow.

"Is that all then?" Suppai demanded. I took a sideways glance at my older sister. We looked very similar, except she was about a foot taller.

Her light brown hair wasn't as straight and her bust was larger than mine. Our similar facial features were incomparable from all the black paint on her face.

"Yes, you have done enough." Ranko conceded.

Suppai inclined her head before turning and walking out, Gin followed her quickly. Suddenly Kouga turned around and left without a word. The Raikage stuck out her tongue and made a series of crude gestures.

"Farewell, Lady Raikage." Reikou bowed and turned to me. "We will return to the temple and continue your training."

I nodded in understanding and glumly followed him out of the office.

*****?'s POV*****

The ninja in black with the black mask stood posted outside the Makijiku temple. From here he could watch the girl train with her Uncle without being spotted. The leafy tree provided a perfect vantage point with plenty of cover.

_Amai Makijiku, a fairly ordinary girl with no outstanding skills. It looks like she doesn't have much of a driving force and seems reluctant to explore her potential. I wonder if she'd be as capable as her sister if I could only get her serious about improving somehow..._

Stepping out of the tree he landed in a crouch.

_Now who should my lucky last selection be? _

**Oh, now we are getting into more of the plot! And it's that damn mystery figure again, and he has also selected Amai to be in his team. Who will be the next member this mystery fellow is trying to recruit?**

**So my next question of the day: If you had a Kekkei Genkai, what would it be? Please review!**


	3. Here comes Akuma Shikaru!

**Finally here is the third chapter! BeyondBirthdayYaoiFan was fairly busy with life, so it took a while for her to write. But here it is I hope you enjoy!**

**~~~Akuma's pov~~~**

Glancing around I shrugged myself off the wall and started walking in the direction of my new mission. I had been sitting at home when I answered the summons of the Raikage. With my new mission in my mind I shrugged my back pack onto my shoulders and walked, staring up at the sky, rolling with angry grey clouds. My white hair shifted in the wind as the smell of rain surrounded me.

Glancing around myself I started running, wanting to get this mission over and done with. There was a mine, not too far from town, which was infested with giant spiders. The thought that a bunch of mining men couldn't handle this made me smirk. It didn't take long for me to reach my destination.

Opening the doors of the mine I found myself staring into a web. They had turned the tunnel into a giant web. Sighing, I pulled out a kunai and started trudging through the web. I knew that the spiders would be called by the pulls on the web my feet were causing and I really didn't care. My job was to rid them of the infestation so the more that came to me the better. In my peripheral vision I saw a shadow move. Whirling around, I came to the realisation nothing was there. Turning back around I began my walk further into the mine.

Behind a wall the figure in black sighed with relief. Turning his head around the corner he smirked as he watched Akuma pick up something , watching as it tugged on the web. Listening attentively and cocking his head to one side, his red hair moving on his head he listened as the earth rumbled with footsteps. Smirking he began to watch from the shadows.

Meanwhile, oblivious to what just happened, I stopped as I examined the dog skull I had just picked up when I start to feel tugs on the web. Smirking I readied my kunai only to feel my face drop as I saw a dozen spiders the size of horses running towards me. Taking a few steps back, I began moving my hands.

"ICE MIST JUTSU" I yelled taking in a deep breath and blowing out a stream of cold mist. The spiders, oblivious, ran forward into the mist and began to slow down. But not slow enough. Throwing my kunai, I managed to wound the closest spider, causing it to fall back only to be replaced by another one.

Cursing under my breath I turned and ran part way down the tunnel, doing my hand signs for another jutsu. "ICE SPEAR". Summoning two spears made of ice, I hurled them through the body of the closest two spiders, getting both of them through the middle of the head, impaling them deeply and killing them instantly. Knowing I couldn't keep this up I pulled out my shuriken and threw them, killing a third one and injuring another.

With three dead and two injured and slowed I was standing a better chance. The mist however was really taking effect and it showed. The spiders speed had dropped dramatically, as they had no chakra to defend their speed. The seven uninjured spiders were still maintaining a speed that was dangerous. Suddenly I tripped, my foot catching in the web. Swearing at the top of my lungs I pulled out a kunai and hacked away the web.

Looking up I saw a giant spider loom over me, fangs at the ready. Using the kunai I had in my hand I jammed it into its head. Its fangs however caught on my arm. I felt the venom seep through the scratch I know had exactly 8 minutes to kill the remaining 8 spiders and still have time to make it back for the anti-venom before I became paralysed.

Using the jutsu ice spear again I hurled two more spears, missing one spider completely and maiming the other. It fell over squealing and dying. Its flailing smacked into another spider causing it to trip up. Distracted by the screaming companion the spider turned. Grabbing the kunai from the dead spider who bit me I ran up and thrust it through the head of the distracted spider. Its companion had quietened down and was now lying dead on the floor.

Pulling both the spear and kunai up I hurled them at the two injured spiders, easily hitting and killing them both. Smirking I stood up. Looking around I saw the spiders had now slowed to an easy pace. The mist was still working but I could see the effects were going to wear off soon. I grabbed my shuriken from my pocket and began throwing them at the remaining spiders, killing them one by one.

I looked down at my arm and realised with a sickening thought I wasn't going to make it back to the village. Scowling I turned and ran out of the mine. My veins were green all up my arm and I could feel my movements becoming sluggish as I ran. The village gates were just in sight as my vision blurred and I dropped. Just before I passed out I saw a blur running towards me. With a jolt I saw jagged teeth before my brain stopped registering and I dropped.

I sat up with such force the nurse beside me screamed. Jumping and wincing at the sound I apologised and turned to her to apologise. I looked around, recognising the infirmary.

"You're lucky" the nurse said smiling. "If your friend hadn't of brought you in you would probably have stayed out there until some wild animals snagged you and ate you". I blinked at her not comprehending.

"What did this… friend… look like?" I blinked and waited for her answer. She chewed her lip thoughtfully then shrugged frowning slightly.

"I really don't remember" she murmured her frown deepening. She asked a nurse over the bed the same question and the nurse frowned and shrugged.

"Odd" I murmured and the nurse shrugged as well and walked off. I frowned and waited to be discharged before heading home.

Meanwhile in the shadows the figure in black nodded and walked off.

**What do these three ninja teenagers have incommon? Read on or review to find out!**


	4. In a flash! Ashika Sokumaru Appears!

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the fourth chapter! We have seen perspectives of three very different Genin. Now we will see how they are linked and the mystery figure is revealed!**

**~~~Daichi's pov~~~**

I stared down at the note with disbelief. The paper was light, but it felt as heavy as stone. I heard footsteps paced around from behind me, on the kitchen floor.

"So Daichi, what does it say? What does this mean?" my mother snapped irritably.

For a moment I couldn't reply, but then I found my voice.

"A Jonin has accepted me into a group. I... can be in a team," I answered, hardly believing what I was reading.

"So what? You will receive the same pay that will be split three ways? How the hell will that help me!" She screamed and raised her hand.

I closed my eyes and as a loud clap echoed through the house, pain exploded on my face. My cheek throbbed as I opened my eyes and my mother glared at me with her harsh, dark brown eyes.

"If I am a part of a Genin team, we will do higher ranked missions and get more money. Also we will have a chance to become a Chunin," I told her once again, but I avoided using a demeaning tone.

We had had this discussion many times, especially when my mother was in one of those moods. She was always worried about how much money she would get and if I would be away for long. I thought she was just scared of losing me.

My mother didn't look away from me but her expression softened. She stroked my sore cheek ever so slightly and I winced at the pain.

"I am sorry, baby," She cooed gently.

"I have to go, I have to meet them today at twelve," I told her as I rushed past her and up the stairs.

My house was small and two storey, we have a small shop at the front of our house and a small kitchen and toilet at the back. The second storey was smaller than the ground storey, around half the size, and only had two small bedrooms.

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a bag from under my bed. I knew make up was girly, but I didn't want anyone to know what my mother did to me. She would break down if I was forced to go away.

As I raced out the front door, after saying my goodbyes to my mother I ran into Hikaru.

"Daichi, I was accepted into a Genin group. It is with the Jonin who was really mean, but I'll still be in a team!" Hikaru said excitedly, her pale blue eyes shined with delight.

"That's great," I replied, "I was accepted into a group too."

"Really, you didn't tell me you had an interview?" Hikaru said, her voice revealed hurt.

I paused, "I didn't do an interview with anyone. I guess they stuck me with some no hoper"

She moved close to me and entwined her pale arms with mine. I pressed my nose into her soft white hair and embraced her scent. No matter what, Hikaru always smelt good.

"You weren't stuck with a no hope of a teacher. You are too good for that!" Hikaru told me as she looked deep into my blue eyes.

"Thank you for your support. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I have to meet my new team," I apologised.

Hikaru leaned closer and gave me a brief kiss on my lips. She pulled away and looked at me and smiled.

"Good luck"

I smiled at Hikaru before turning away and racing to the meeting point. I had no idea who my sensei would be, or my team mates and I would have been lying if I said I wasn't curious.

I was at the meeting place early. The meeting place was on the outskirts of the Hidden cloud Village, on a small plateau that was cut out from the side of a mountain. The plateau was covered in soft springy grass and there was a small thick tree in the middle of the plateau.

I headed towards the tree and sat by the trunk in the shade. Although because of missions, I was in the sun a lot but I tended to burn easy.

It wasn't long until another person showed up. There was a guy my age, with white hair and orange eyes. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants and a fishnet shirt with light blue, loose fitting jacket over the top of it.

I remembered him from the academy, he was Akuma Shikaru. I remembered hearing rumours that his dad had kicked him out of his house and the clan, because he was gay. But they were just rumours.

Akuma's orange eyes stared at me and I got to my feet. I walked over to the other teen and outstretched my hand.

"Hi, I am Daichi Nakahara," I announced and smiled.

Akuma grunted and turned away from my hand and folded his arms. I was stunned and quickly retracted my hand in embarrassment and spent time looking around the plateau.

_How am I going to work with someone that hardly acknowledges me? _I thought to myself.

I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a girl below average height with shoulder length, light brown hair.

She wore pale green robes and a miniskirt over fishnet stockings with typical ninja shoes. Her top was being held together by a black sash that opens up in the middle, showing a small amount of the fishnet material below the nape of her neck. The sleeves on the robe were long, and her right arm had bandages from her elbow to her wrist.

I recognised her; she was Amai from the Makijiku clan. She was a fairly average girl and I had known her since the academy, but rarely talked to her, but she seemed nice enough.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Amai Makijiku" Amai said in greeting as she approached us.

"I am Daichi Nakahara," I said with a smile.

"Akuma," The white haired male grunted.

"And I am Ashika Sokumaru and there are too many names that start with the letter A in this group," a mysterious voice spoke.

I looked to the tree by the side of me but I couldn't see anything unusual. Suddenly a figure flew down from the side of the mountain and landed by us gently.

The man had light red/orange hair and light brown eyes. He looked fairly toned and had light skin like us with an average tone. He was wearing a dark gray, short sleeved turtle neck with an odd looking Hidden Cloud jacket on around his stomach in a belt like fashion. He was wearing long baggy pants and his forehead protector on his upper arm. He also had a red belt that held an ordinary sword.

The man looked at us and smiled, "So the white hair guy is the emo of the group, the black haired guy is the bubbly, friendly one and the girl is the passive quiet one."

"You can't just group us," I told the man with a frown.

"So you are our sensei, Ashika Sokumaru?" Amai asked politely.

"Yes, I am Ashika Sokumaru, but I am not your sensei. I am a Jonin sent here to test whether you three are worthy. No Jonin had accepted your talents," Ashika explained.

"But the letter we were given said we had been accepted!" Akuma growled in frustration.

"Well, you could be. Your potential sensei is watching as we speak, but only if you pass a test," Ashika said calmly, ignoring Akuma's grumpiness.

"How do we pass this test?" I asked, slightly annoyed that we were lied to.

"Well whoever lays a move on me before I get to the other side of the mountain will be accepted by the sensei. That means only one of you pass," Ashika said seriously.

"That's not fair!" Amai shouted, her eyes were wide.

"I agree," I commented with a frown.

Akuma sighed, "So we are playing catch with a Jonin? Great, this is just how I wanted to spend my day."

"Your test begins now," Ashika announced before leaping away.

Akuma tore off after the Jonin with Amai at his heels. Without another moments thought, I raced away after them.

The ground beneath my feet quickly sloped upwards and grass turned into rock as we climbed the side of the mountain. There were many parts where I needed to use my chakra to cling to the mountain side, and while it slowed me down a little, Ashika kept running at a fast pace. I knew by this rate, we would all fail.

The rocks smoothed out for a bit and I saw Akuma gaining on Ashika. I stopped and gave them both space, as I was unsure of their powers and I was exhausted. I bent over and panted as Amai joined my side.

I watched Akuma gain on the red head and bring his hands up to do hand signals. Slowly a mist spilled out around Ashika and he started to move more slowly. I watched in amazement at Akuma's abilities. I knew he was from a strong clan, but I didn't know how good he was until now. I couldn't see why no one wanted him as a part of their team.

Suddenly chunks of ice flew at Ashika and as quick as a flash of lightning, Ashika's average looking sword deflected them and sent them back at Akuma. The white hair teen must have seen it coming as he stood so his left side was facing Ashika and let the chunks of ice fly right past him.

Both Ashika and Akuma sprinted towards each other, with Ashika holding his sword in hand. At the last moment Akuma leap away from Ashika who had swung the handle of the sword in the space where Akuma's head once was. Looking from the strength used, the Hidden Cloud Jonin had planned to knock Akuma out cold.

I watched Amai move from my side, and used the rocks as coverage. I had wanted to help her, but I didn't want to get in the way. But something told me she had a plan.

Akuma had ice forming on parts of his body and I stared in amazement. I couldn't imagine how cold that would be for him, yet the orange eyed Genin didn't look phased.

I saw a ghost of a smile on Ashika's face as more chunks of ice flew at him. Ashika dodged the ice with ease then dashed towards Akuma and slashed with his sword. A few pieces of ice fell off but Akuma smiled and ice grew around the sword while it was touching the ice on his arm, Ashika scowled and let go of his weapon, and I could tell he wasn't pleased.

Ashika spun and was behind Akuma and started running around the teen. Akuma grabbed some shuriken he had stored and threw them at Ashika who was still running around him. None of them hit Ashika and they embedded themselves into a nearby boulder.

I saw wind currents forming around Akuma and slowly a small typhoon was formed. Akuma was hurled up into the typhoon and Ashika stopped running in a circle and leapt into the air, at Akuma.

Ashika punched Akuma wherever he could, where the ice wasn't formed. I winced as I heard a loud thud and Akuma was sent crashing into the ground, and was rendered unconscious. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

I watched the white haired boy and the ice on his skin had broken off. Ashika bend down to pick up the sword, which was now free, and I saw a pale green blur.

Scrolls from Amai's sash went flying but Ashika jumped backwards towards the mountain wall behind him. He flipped off of the wall and launched himself at Amai, who was quickly trying to gather up the scroll she has thrown.

Ashika landed behind her and threw a hand full of kunai. Whatever Ashika was doing, he had terrible aim, as the kunai fell around Amai and wasn't close to hitting her.

Ashika did a hand sign and the kunai begun to crackle and I saw sparks of electricity come off them. Amai frowned and threw a kunai at the space in between two of the kunai as a test. Bolts of electricity snapped around and the kunai fell harmlessly to the ground by Amai's feet.

Ashika flashed as a smirk before racing up the side of the mountain again. Looking at the other Genin, I felt compelled to help them, but I wanted to be put into a team so badly it hurt. I couldn't look Amai in the eye as I left her behind.

I kept Ashika in my sights but as we got closer to the top of the mountain. I waited until the land was flatter before I made my move.

I threw some shuriken at Ashika which, as I expected he easily dodged. I focused the chakra to my legs and dash forward quickly. This technique allowed me to gain on the highly skilled ninja, getting so close I could touch his clothes.

Ashika moved to the side and I followed him. He raced up the face of a cliff and manipulating the chakra in my feet, I stuck close to him.

Ashika, while still on the cliff face, turned to me and drew his sword. He swung at me and I could tell he was going easy. I threw a kunai at him; with he grabbed the middle of and threw it back. I moved to the side and heard the kunai fall down and hit the ground.

Ashika quickly climbed to the top of the mountain, where there was only a few feet of flat rock. I chased him up there and was greeted with a kick in my stomach. I dropped like a dead fly and pain shocked through the back of my head and everything went black.

"Daichi, are you ok?" I heard a feminine voice ask me.

"If he is unconscious, then he isn't going to hear you" A masculine voice answered the first voice, with an air of distain.

Everything was blurry when I first opened my eyes, but finally my eyes begun to focus. I saw Akuma and Amai standing over me. I got into a sitting position and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ashika must have really done a number on you, you have two huge bruises on your head," Amai told me, her voice was full of concern.

My hands went to my face, to the bruise where my mother had hit me. I felt that the makeup had rubbed off, and by my guess, I must have sweated it off. I looked around and saw I was still on the top of the mountain. It was a miracle I had stayed on the top, there was barely enough room for me on here and Amai and Akuma were clinging to the side, using their chakra and hands.

"I..." I begun, "am fine. He only hit me once, but I must have hit my head on the way down," I lied.

"We better hurry, Ashika is half way down the mountain," Akuma spoke up; his eyes stared at my cheek.

"Has anyone managed to land a blow on him?" I asked as I got to my feet. My head throbbed but my ears weren't ringing. I would be well enough to complete the challenge.

"No, but I have an idea," Amai spoke up as she looked at the both of us boys.

"What?" Akuma asked as his orange eyes narrowed.

"We could work together. At this rate none of us will be accepted into a Genin team. If we work together then one of us has a chance," Amai explained quietly.

"Well I am up for it," I told her with a smile, "how about you Akuma?"

"Fine" Akuma sighed with a shrug.

"Great, because I have a plan of attack," I told them with my voice brimming with determination.

With Akuma and Amai at my side, I felt more confident as we gained on Ashika. We had a plan under our belts, we would definitely beat him.

I nodded at my companions and Akuma sped off, while I and Amai separated. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Akuma approached Ashika. As quietly as I could, I tracked the pair through the mountain side.

Mist spilled from Akuma's mouth around Ashika and I could hardly see the Jonin. Wind whipped around and the mist was dispersed. I moved closer as Akuma drew a kunai out.

More ice chunks flew and Ashika predictable dodged them. Akuma's kunai caught the light and it shined in the red head Jonin's eyes.

In that brief moment of hesitation I launched out from my hiding spot. I centred my chakra on my legs and hands. Within seconds I was in front of Ashika and aimed a series of punches at his stomach.

Ashika blocked with his sword and my eyes widened with surprise. Ashika struck out with his foot which caught me in the chest and I fell back. As I was falling I saw Amai rush forward, with two scrolls in hand.

Ashika saw her coming and Moved to the side, where Akuma was awaiting. An ice barrier rose up from the ground, forcing Ashika to bump into it. The paper from the scrolls wrapped around Ashika's arms and legs, effectively binding him.

As I got to my feet, Amai and Akuma dashed forward and punched Ashika in the gut. They both jumped back and held their hands and Ashika cut through Amai's scrolls.

"Well done you two, I guess you pass" Ashika congratulated my companions.

"So we all pass?" Amai asked, "We all came up with the plan to attack you. Daichi recommended a counter strike, Akuma developed the counter strike to your counter and I knew how to bind you. So you shouldn't pick one of us, but all of us."

"I agree," I voiced while Akuma shrugged.

"Well then how can I refuse?" Ashika said with a hint of a smile.

A ninja with the Hidden Cloud headband on his head and covered in dark cloth joined Ashika with a scroll in hand.

"These Genin did well, better than expected. I will recommend this group to the Raikage immediately," the clothed ninja spoke with a raspy voice before disappearing into thin air.

"Was he our sensei? Why did we have a test?" I asked confused by what had just transpired.

"Well young Genin, welcome to Team Ashika. Not all Genin teams are recommended to the Raikage, on average only three are. We are one of those teams, so good work," Ashika

"Great!" I said happily as I raised my hand for a high five. Amai high fived me back in an unsure manner while Akuma ignored me.

"But don't forget we have a lot of work ahead of us. Akuma, you need to work on cooperating, Amai, you need to build up some strength and Daichi, I know you're not from some fancy clan but you need more Ninjutsu" Ashika grunted, his words swiped the smile off of my face.

Ashika continued, "So tomorrow, I want you at the 3rd training field at 7 am and if you are lucky we _might _have a mission."

"Yes sensei," I murmured alongside my new teammates.

Even though I was unsure about my teammates, I passed this test and I was on track to being a Chunin and now I had teammates that could help me and I could help them too.

~~~ Ashika's pov ~~~

"Do you think they are ready Ashika?" A man with black hair and golden eyes snarled.

"I believe so, as does another Jonin who assessed them," Ashika replied while waiting outside of the Raikage's office.

The man chuckled, "well make sure you don't lose this lot, okay?"

Ashika's fists clenched and the man walked away, but Ashika didn't watch him go. He knew that man had his own problems and he was just venting them on him, there was no need to get angry.

But pain stabbed Ashika's heart like thorns and three bright, happy, childlike faces appeared in his mind's eye. They were prodigies and they were dead.

_I'll do everything in my power to make these kids the best ninja they can be and I swear I'll make sure they will survive, or I'll die trying._

**So the sensei of the dynamic trio has a sad past. How does that relate to Team Ashika and what will happen next? Read on to find out! Review?**


	5. To Become Great Shinobi

**A big shout out to for following our story! Here is the next chapter written by the hardworking Zoicite23! Team Ashika has formed so how will their first day go?**

**~~~Amai's POV~~~**

As I lay dreaming my hazy mind focussed on the bizarre, otherworldly rock in the Raikage's possession. Lady Ranko's voice echoed as she recounted the story of the first shinobi and the appearance of chakra. Gleaming, I stared at the yellow Storm Stone.

Two thuds jolted me awake and I sat upright. Downstairs I could hear activity and I knew it had been Mum who woke me up by banging the ceiling with her broom.

"I'm awake!" I called out before swinging my legs out of bed.

A bright smile made its way onto my face. Hopping up I left my small room and made my way into the bathroom, feeling giddy. Yesterday I became an official member of Team Ashika.

There was a Sensei out there who acknowledged my power, I couldn't believe it! I didn't even care that his training methods had been a little unorthodox. All that mattered was that I was a part of a team.

I'd prove myself to my parents, Grandma Kouga, Uncle Reikou and the rest of the village in my own way. And today was the first step in doing so, we were going to be trained to make ourselves stronger.

I washed myself quickly and as I hobbled back down the hall with a towel around me I could hear the clatter of plates below. Yesterday I hadn't gotten to know Akuma or Daichi very well, but I planned to make real progress with them today.

Once in my room I pulled my dull green mini-skirt over fish net stockings. Fitted the open green top over my fish net undershirt, closing it with the black sash. Slipping my blue sandals on I ran my fingers through drying, shoulder-length, honey-brown hair.

I was still excited as I hopped down the curving wooden stairs.

"Good morning, Amai." Gin greeted merrily. Mum was in the kitchen busying herself with the dishes and Dad sat in the lounge room flicking through papers.

At the round breakfast table my older sister Suppai and her friend Gin had almost finished their food. I hesitated on the last step, it was unusual to see Suppai at home and with the black paint washed off her face. I almost forgot how intimidating she was.

"Morning, Gin." I pulled up a smile and went to take my seat at the table.

"Your breakfast is there but it isn't hot anymore," Mum called to me, tangles of black hair wild from her buzzing with activity.

She was the only one in our family who didn't have the Makijiku honey-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Thanks!" I sat down happily, dragging the plate towards me.

Mum's specialty, bread coated in egg and milk then fried. I reached for the jug of syrup. The long white-haired kunoichi leaned in with a smile.

"I heard you got accepted into a Genin team, congratulations."

"Thanks." I beamed. Suppai eyed the table as she brought a mug of tea to her mouth. "Actually I'm meeting up with them today for training." I continued.

"That's great, Amai." Dad called from the other room.

Gin smiled sweetly as I began shovelling down the drenched toast.

"When are you supposed to be meeting with your team?" Mum asked me distractedly.

"Seven o'clock."

"Better get a move on then." Dad turned around to peek through the doorway. "It's already quarter to."

"Shoot!" I crammed down as much as I could and leaped up.

Dunking the plate into the soapy water I made for the door.

"Thanks, Mum!"

A series of farewells followed.

"Good luck."

"Have fun."

"Do your best."

I smiled at them but before I could leave Suppai's voice stopped me.

"Who's your Sensei?"

I looked back, startled. Her brown eyes peeked at me from under her shorter hair.

"Ashika... Ashika Sokumaru." She nodded and looked away. I paused for a moment longer before retreating out of the house.

Closing the front door behind me I made for the porch steps and skidded to a halt. Grandma Kouga stood with both hands on her walking stick, she was wearing her typical grumpy expression.

"Ah, Amai. Good. You will be doing training at the Makijiku temple with your Uncle Reikou today."

"Um... I'm already doing training today with Ashika-Sensei. Did you know I got into a team?" I spoke lightly, trying to make her happy.

"Of course I know, silly girl." My attempted smile dropped. "There's only so much the Jonin can teach you. You need someone from your own clan to help you master the secret techniques. So as soon as you finish practice I expect to see you at the temple, no excuses."

"You want me to do extra training?" I whined.

"The Sealing Scroll Jutsu must be mastered. You would have learnt it by now if you only applied yourself."

"Yes, Grandma." I sighed in defeat.

"Now off with you, I'm sure you have practice to attend to." I skulked past her and she climbed up to the house.

As I trudged along the dirt path I looked up at the sharp mountains that pierced the cover of clouds. As I left the small collection of houses the path became more narrow. It winded along the landscape, bordering mountains and the flat plateaus.

Taking a whiff of the morning air the higher altitude helped me forget about my meddling grandmother.

The training fields were large flatlands at the edge of the village that were reserved for ninja training. As I spied a chain-link fence with a large plaque reading '1' I knew I was headed the right way. Up around the bend I spotted a figure walking ahead.

At first I figured it was Daichi, but the black hair was too long and I realized it was a girl. After recognizing Shien I hesitated before running after her.

"Shien! Hey Shien!"

She stopped and turned, I could see her purple eyes fixing on me with surprise. She waited for me as I ran up to her, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, Amai. Funny running into you twice this week."

"Yeah," we kept walking together and I felt glad inside that we had this excuse to hang out. "I was just headed to the third training field to meet my new team."

"Congratulations," she smiled. "I was heading over to the second. Kogen-Sensei trains with us most days."

"Cool," I blinked. "So you're already in a team."

"Yeah, we're doing good. Everything's good."

I looked down with a sad smile.

"I remember back in the academy we used to talk about how the two of us would be in a team together one day, and how awesome that would be. Do you remember?"

When I looked up I was surprised to see her gaze narrowed and forward.

"I do." She spoke neutrally.

"Shien..." I stared at her. "We never hang out together anymore. You were my closest friend. I don't want to lose you like I did Suppai, and I can't help feeling like we're drifting."

My sudden heartful confession didn't make her react. Shien remained looking forward and I knew she had sensed it as well.

"You saw what they were like... when we ran into each other last time. My parents and your grandmother... our clans don't get along."

My eyes widened as realization set in. _ So that's why she..._

"But why do you care what our families think? Why should that be a reason to not be friends?" Her eyes finally met mine as we continued walking.

"It was different when we were in the academy. You think your Grandma's bad, but it's not like she can tell you who you can and can't hang out with."

"What are you saying?"

Shien looked up and I followed her gaze. Two boys stood by the entrance of the second training field. One of them I didn't recognize, but he had pale blue hair and dark blue eyes meaning he was descended from the Tanchi clan. They were skilled sensory types.

The other was taller and attractive. I remembered Takeshi from the Academy. He was blonde with yellow eyes, coming from the Inazuma clan the same as Lady Raikage. The guy was pretty strong and arrogant about that fact, he used to talk about how he'd one day join Storm Operations.

While I had faded into the background in the school days he was always the centre of attention. I stopped walking as Shien joined her team mates. They both observed me but said nothing.

I whispered pathetically, "Shien..."

As she looked back I registered her legitimate sadness, but she just shook her head morosely and continued to the two boys. I looked away and moved on to training field three.

Reaching up I wiped the moisture from my eyes and banished the hurt from my mind. Today I was going to focus on becoming stronger, and getting to know my new comrades. Remembering that I was running late I started sprinting to the area.

I cursed myself. _Coming late to the first training session would be the worst thing ever! Ashika-Sensei will think I'm not motivated! _I sped off to the next entrance.

I ran through the opening in the chain-link fence and stopped to rest my hands on my knees, panting for breath. Akuma and Daichi were already there, but they seemed quiet and there was a bit of distance between them.

"Hello, Amai." Daichi began with a friendly smile. I would have thought he was flirting but Daichi just seems to be that nice to everyone.

"H-hey..." I breathed. "I'm not late am I?"

"Nope. Sensei isn't even here yet."

I sighed in relief. Catching Akuma rolling his eyes before turning away I scowled.

Daichi began with good humour. "Don't get yourself too exhausted before we even begin training."

He seemed glad I was there, I couldn't imagine much conversation was happening before I arrived. I stood up straight.

"It's good that we've got some time before Ashika-Sensei arrives. It means we can get to know each other a bit more."

Akuma didn't turn around. Daichi's smile widened further.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just basic stuff. Like..." I thought for a moment. "Let me go first."

I couldn't tell if Akuma was paying attention or not, but I continued anyway. "My name's Amai, as you know, and I'm from the Makijiku clan. I've completed eight C-rank missions, three of them were by myself. The others were all D-rank. I like sweet food, collecting stamps and occasionally painting. I dislike the cold, cleaning and sour food. Oh, and I don't eat meat."

When my eyes stopped wandering I saw Daichi nodding thoughtfully.

"Okay, well my name's Daichi Nakahara. I'm an only child. I like my girlfriend, Hikaru. And I like volunteering at the local orphanage. I can't say that I strongly dislike anything in particular."

I smiled. _Good, this is going well_. We both looked at Akuma who still wasn't facing us. An awkward silence followed as he remained silent. The boy with the long white hair didn't seem interested in getting to know us at all.

I opened my mouth to speak to Daichi again but was cut off as something caught my eye.

"Good morning, my students." Ashika crouched above us on the chain-link fence, his balance was perfect.

Akuma was the only one who didn't seem impressed by his sudden appearance.

"You're late." He said moodily, arms crossed as he looked over his shoulder.

"Only by one or two minutes. I had a few errands to run."

Pushing off the fence he flipped over us and landed inside the field, which was a vast expanse of grass stretching along the plateau. "We should begin training. I hope you remember the areas I told you each to improve in."

"You're going to make us do basic training?" Akuma demanded. "We covered this in the Academy."

"There is still room for improvement," He responded calmly, running a hand through his red-orange hair. "Our first mission together as a team will be how you get experience. Until then we're going to have to build up our strength."

"Okay!" Daichi punched his hand excitedly.

"Yeah!" I agreed with a nod.

Akuma sighed unhappily.

The training was actually a lot more interesting than I thought it would be. Daichi was supposed to be focusing on Ninjutsu so Ashika-Sensei was testing out his chakra control. He trained with the black-haired boy personally.

It turned out that Daichi already had incredible chakra control, but not coming from a ninja clan like me or inheriting any abilities like Akuma, he had nothing to learn. So I overheard Ashika-Sensei stating that he might need to try teaching him a nature release technique.

I felt jealous, if only a bit. Most ninjas aren't taught chakra nature until they're already proficient in their clan's secret jutsu. Ashika-Sensei and Daichi looked like they were meditating, focusing their chakra on something.

At that stage I had to stop paying attention and focus on my own training.

Akuma had to learn to co-operate better, so he was on the other side of the training field learning how to synchronize attack sequences with Ashika-Sensei's clones. They weren't physical clones, only the basic Clone Genjutsu we learnt at the academy.

Still, Sensei's clones looked very convincing. Akuma seemed to get annoyed that the clones didn't have a physical presence so couldn't help him as much. Regardless he began getting into the training and I could see he was already steadily improving.

I pouted from where I dangled in the high-tree. The other two seemed to be progressing but I was secretly displeased with my own training. Around the edge of the field was a collection of tall trees.

I was to move around the trees using only my upper body strength. My arm pits were already hurting. Legs dangling uselessly below, I began swinging my body to create some momentum before flying off to another carefully aimed branch.

Rocking my body I increased the swaying before flipping myself up, standing on my hands above the thick branch. I tried using my chakra to keep from slipping, but chakra control wasn't something I was ever really good at. Sweat was already forming and running down the bridge of my nose.

Gritting my teeth I walked further along the branch with my hands. Gripping it tight I swung around before letting go and sailing to the next branch. _This is exhausting_. I persevered with the training, even though my upper body was aching.

_This will definitely make you stronger_, I tried convincing myself. After a while keeping my balance became the hardest part.

A few hours had passed, or at least it seemed that way. After flipping on top of another branch I tried straightening my elbows. They burned and twitched violently. Giving way with a squeal I bumped my head but managed to grip the branch with one arm.

I dangled above the ten foot drop, sighing with irritation.

"I imagine it would be very hard for a vegetarian to build up muscle mass." Looking down I saw Akuma leaning against a tree, staring up at me with a smirk.

I blushed with embarrassment. _How long had he been there?_ Ashika-Sensei was still doing chakra practices with Daichi some ways away. I reached up and grabbed the branch with my other hand.

"Shouldn't you be practicing team work?" I tried swinging myself up and failed.

"I've finished my training for today. Ashika-Sensei said he was impressed with my progress."

"Ahuh." I struggled with pulling myself up, a scowl formed on my face as more sweat dribbled down.

"So are you just an animal lover or what?"

I tried to ignore his smug tone, knowing he was only trying to distract me.

"Not really. I just can't stand the taste..." I tried rocking my body back. "...or the texture..."

My hands slipped from the sweat and I fell down the drop. Instinctively I channelled chakra to both feet so the bones wouldn't shatter. It didn't stop me from falling forward onto my face and spitting out grass.

Akuma was shaking with silent laughter and I shot him a glare. Ashika-Sensei walked towards us with hands in his pockets. Daichi was beside him with a big smile on his face.

"Alright students," Ashika stopped beside Akuma. "You've done well. I think it's time for a break."

I climbed onto my knees with a groan. "How are you faring, Amai?"

"I'm exhausted..."

"Well all four of us have been working hard. I for one am feeling very tired."

"You didn't do anything!" I accused him angrily. "You and Daichi just practiced chakra techniques the whole time!"

Ashika-Sensei reached up idly to scratch his head.

"Chakra techniques can be very tiring." He didn't look tired. _My Sensei is just lazy_. Slowly I got onto my feet. At least I'd be able to walk alright. I held my sore arms as they burned.

"Sensei... are you sure there isn't a less strenuous way to become stronger? Maybe physical strength just isn't my style."

"All shinobi need to be proficient in physical combat." He told me. "Taijutsu is essential in a ninja's arsenal."

"I actually can't straighten my arms. They're killing me." I felt around my thin muscles.

"If they're killing you I might just have to cut them off." Ashika-Sensei said with a smile.

I stared at him before laughing nervously, not understanding his sense of humour. Daichi stepped forward eagerly.

"Training will make you stronger, Amai!" He told me. "Sensei helped me figure out my chakra nature. I got fire! That's the coolest one!"

Daichi continued grinning and Akuma huffed.

"Since it's lunch time," Ashika-Sensei began. "I think it's best we go buy something to eat in the village. That way we can get to know each other better as well."

Since I had been working so hard I realized I was quite famished.

"Sure," I smiled despite the throbbing pain.

"Alright!" Daichi cheered and starting moving back to the entrance.

I walked with the other two as we followed him and made our way back to the village. Despite the soreness in my arms I was looking forward to a good meal and getting to know my new comrades. I had enough ryou on me to get something tasty but I secretly hoped Sensei would shout us.

I didn't think that he would.

**Ohhh character development! How will these young ninja develop and hone their skills, and when will they go on their 1st mission? Review and you find out quicker!**


End file.
